


For Your Reading Pleasures

by buttheyrebrothers



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, book talk, innuendos, librarian!Jensen, obvilious!jensen, professor!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen loves book, so working as a librarian is a dream come true. He had never regretted this decision even if his social - not to mention love - life was barely non-existent. So he had no idea why the heavens would punish him with the sweetest temptation imaginable in the form of Jared Padalecki, the hot professor who keeps coming to the library to torture Jensen with his dimples and broad shoulders and these long fingers he could put - Jensen really was screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Reading Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: librarian and avid reader, J2
> 
> And a heartfelt thank you to my awesome friend and beta marrieddorks. It seems we both find ourselves in this story <3

Jensen loved his job, he really did. Since he had been a little boy he had loved to read, to feel the steady weight of a book in his palms, solid where everything else around him had been slowly dissolving when his parents had decided to get a divorce. The characters in these novels had been his friends when no one else wanted to associate with a small and nerdy looking bookworm who wore glasses and had freckles all over his face. They had given him solace and shelter and had allowed him to explore the whole spectrum of human emotions without the danger of getting hurt by feeling them himself.

He had explored the Hundred Acre Wood with Pooh and his friends, had fought alongside King Arthur and his knights and had fallen madly in love with Maid Marian just like Robin Hood. Later he had hid under his covers after fighting the evil clown IT and had cried when Thorin Oakenshield had lost his life.

And when it was time to choose a career for his life, there had been no doubt in his head. He would become a librarian - surrounded by books all day long, helping people discover the wonders that hid beneath the dusty covers was a dream come true.

To this day he hadn’t regretted this decision for even one second. Sure, his social life was basically non-existent, except for the few times his only friends Danneel and Chris forced him to face the outside world. And he didn’t want to think about his love life (his inner voice – who sounded a lot like Chris at the moment – cackled) at all.

So he had no idea why the heavens decided to be so cruel to put sin personified in front of him, allowed to look but not to touch. The first day Tall-and-Handsome had walked in, it had been already pretty close to closing time and Jensen had been alone behind the counter and reading Jasper Ffordes’ _Shades of Grey_ for the third time already. Broad-and-Gorgeous had walked straight up to him with a slight smile gracing his features, making him even more beautiful. Life was not fair sometimes.

“Hello Mr. –“ a small glance at his name tag “Ackles. Hello Mr. Ackles, my name is Jared Padalecki, I’m new in town and decided since I don’t know anyone yet I could spend my evenings with some books for company instead. So I wondered if you have any suggestions.”

_Marry me._

“Well – uhh – we have a lot of books here.” _Duh, Jensen._ He ducked his head, clearly embarrassed by what was coming out of his mouth. “I mean, what kind of books do you prefer? Novels or non-fiction, romance or crime or maybe something else altogether?”

“I’m very flexible. When it comes to reading, I mean. Not that I’m not flexible in general as well, but that was not what you were asking and I tend to babble sometimes. I’m sorry. I’ll shut up now.” Jared’s cheeks had gotten a bit pink and Jensen was mesmerized. Was this guy for real?

Waiting for Jared to tell him the kind of book he was looking for Jensen caught himself looking more closely at the man’s face. He had a slight scruff and was all sharp angles, strong jaw and cheekbones and a remarkable – not to mention cute – nose with a mole right next to it. His eyes tended to change colour depending on the way the light hit them and their shape gave him a slightly exotic look.

Absorbed in his contemplation of this good looking stranger he totally missed what Jared had said next. “Excuse me; I was – lost in thought. I’m sorry, I tend to do that. My friends always tell me I only live in this world by about forty percent. Could you repeat what you just said?” Now it was Jensen’s turn to blush, embarrassed for getting lost staring at a guy he never met before. At work of all places.

“Oh don’t worry, you look cute spacing out. I said I think I prefer something entertaining for now, maybe something classic?” Jared’s smile had broadened into a grin, making cute dimples appear out of nowhere to torture Jensen even further. _Fuck his life._

He made his way around the counter to where Jared was standing and kept himself from lunging at the man with an inhuman amount of restraint. “The classics are this way; I’ll show you to them.”

When Jensen made his way to the bookshelves at the far south corner of the library with Jared at his heels, he tried swaying his ass the way he saw some men do to entice other men. He just felt ridiculous though, so he stopped after a few seconds and scolded himself for acting like a love struck teenager. Jared was by far not the first attractive man he had met so why did he affected him so strongly?

They reached the shelves and Jensen explained they were all sorted alphabetically and asked Jared to not mess up his system, feeling like a total control freak. “If you want to borrow something, just bring the book to my counter so I can check you out.” At Jared’s bemused expression Jensen realized what he had said. “I mean the books you want to borrow! I will check out the books. So I will be over there and waiting – I mean working.” And with that Jensen made a hasty retreat, mentally kicking himself for making Jared think he was an idiot.

It was nearly half an hour after closing time when Jared finally arrived with two books under his arms. He made his way over to Jensen and at the sight of his happy face Jensen couldn’t even be annoyed for being kept longer at the library than he had to be.

“I just couldn’t decide so I took both. I hope this is okay?” He asked while placing Oscar Wilde’s T _he Picture of Dorian Gray_ and Mary Shelley’s _Frankenstein: or, The Modern Prometheus_ on the counter.

“Of course, Mr. Padalecki. You can borrow as many books as you like. You just have to bring them back in time.” With that he gave the scanned books back to the other man, caught by surprise when he noticed the paws the man called hands. The only thing that was even better than the sheer size of them was the fact that his fingers were still very long and slender, made to reach places inside of him he didn’t dare to dream of, splitting him wide and – _Goddammit, Jensen get a grip!_

“Jared.”

“Huh?” Oh no, had he spaced out again and missed what Jared had said?

“You can call me Jared. My father is Mr. Padalecki.” The dimples made another appearance and Jensen was glad he was sitting, because his knees decided it was time to take a break from supporting him.

“Jensen. Nice to meet you, Mr. – Jared.” he caught himself.

“Mr. Jared, I think I like that.” And then he had the audacity to wink at Jensen before leaving with a spring in his step.

Over the next weeks Jared would become a fixture in the library, always coming about an hour before closing – “I have a job, too, you know. I’m a professor at the community college, teaching European Literature” – and always borrowing at least one book. At first he kept close to the classics but soon he was breaching out to the modern novels as well. He had quite the affliction with Stephen King because he had already taken five different books from him.

Today he again had two books chosen for his private pleasures –Jensen couldn’t help the dirty images following this thought – and had placed them gingerly on Jensen’s counter. One was a translation of Dietrich Schwanitz’s _Education (or Culture or Cultural Education): Everything You Need to Know_ and the other was – Jensen felt himself harden just from seeing the title and thinking of Jared reading it – a book called _Pleasuring Tops, Bottoms and Versatiles: A Manual for Bisexual, Gay, and Same Gender Loving Men._

He couldn’t help but throw a startled glance at Jared upon seeing the title. The man had the decency to turn a bit red but he still held Jensen’s gaze with calm determination, daring the librarian to say something. But Jensen didn’t. He swallowed convulsively several times before scanning both books and handing them over.

“Here you go,” he said as usual, but couldn’t help to add, “have a nice evening.”

“Oh, I think I will. See you, Jensen.” And with another wink and slight shake of his – very firm it seemed – ass he was out the door, leaving a baffled and turned-on Jensen behind.

This guy would be the death of him.

Two more similar occasions – and several desperate make out sessions with himself on Jensen’s part – later Jared came to his counter without any book in sight. This was unusual. Maybe he wanted some tips to find more books about pleasuring men? Jensen doubted he could do this without begging Jared to let him pleasure the man himself instead of him reading books about it – and worse – maybe putting it to use on some undeserving guy that was not Jensen.

“Okay, I give up.” Jared said and threw his hands in the air.

“Huh?” Jensen’s eloquence truly knew no limits.

“I tried everything. Impressing you with my book choices – and reading them in record time as well, I might add – and flirting shamelessly with you every time I’m here. Which is quite often if you have noticed. I was even proving to you that I am a) gay or at least interested in men and b) willing to educate myself further to give you all the pleasure you deserve. Could you please at least tell me that you’re straight so that my ego can recover from this blow?” This all was said without taking a breath and at the end Jared’s face had taken a worrying shade of red.

“You were flirting with me?” was all Jensen could muster as a reply after several long moments of staring at Jared incredulously.

“Yes? I mean, come on, I made more innuendos than your average episode of _How I Met Your Mother_ and I winked at you! Twice!”

“Oh.” His dick was screaming at him by now to just stop being stupid and asking Jared to fuck him on the counter right this second.

“Yeah, oh. So you really haven’t noticed? Man, that’s embarrassing. For me, I mean.” He looked down at his hands with a self-deprecating look on his face and didn’t look up when he continued “Okay. I really like you, Jensen. Not only are you the most gorgeous man I have ever seen with your glasses and your sweater-vest and all these cute freckles in your face but you are also damn smart and literate without being arrogant about it like all my colleagues are. And I heard you talking to this red-haired woman and you are hilarious, man. I never met someone as snarky as you are. So I’m going try this one more time and after that we never ever talk about it again. Deal?” Jensen could only nod.

“Hello, Jensen. I’m Jared Padalecki, Professor for European Literature and I would love to take you out for dinner sometimes. What do you say?” he tried with a genuine smile.

“Well, I don’t know.” Jared’s face fell. “You have all these great books at home and you told me you have read them but I really think we should try a more hands-on approach to make sure the knowledge really sinks in deep enough.” Jensen added with a devilish smile, surprising himself with how daring he was.

“Hell, yes! When do you close?”

“We are closed since six.” It was a quarter past six already, not unusual for a ‘Jared day’ as Jensen decided to call them.

“Wait, you don’t open until seven? But you never threw me out!” Jared gasped.

“What can I say? I was enjoying the view way too much.” Jensen tried a wink of his own but had the slight suspicion they looked better on Jared.

“How about I show you an even better one?” And with that Jared grabbed Jensen at the collar of his vest to draw him in for a passionate kiss before practically dragging him out of the building, eager to put all his new knowledge to good use.


End file.
